


How the Zebra Earned His Stripes

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [39]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fandot Creativity, M/M, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Trainers experiment with something new.Written for Fandot Creativity night: prompts were zebra and/or dirty talk.





	How the Zebra Earned His Stripes

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing, Manager?" The blindfolded Driver asked, as the Manager wrapped a lightweight, but strong hemp rope around the Driver's naked torso. 

"Of course I do, Driver. I went to a class and got to practise on people. I know what I'm doing; don't you fret." 

More and more rope was added to the Driver's torso, and arms. After quite a while, the Manager was done. "Go and look in the mirror, Driver; I'm sure you like what you see."

The Driver walked over to the mirror in their bedroom and gasped at the sight of him as the Manager removed his blindfold. He had heavy rope going horizontally across his chest, along with smaller pieces of rope added as a connecting point with this horizontal piece so it formed a v-shaped harness. His arms were tied together in front of him in an intricate criss-cross pattern, and while he couldn't move his arms, he appreciated the tension that the rope gave as he struggled. 

"Gorgeous, Driver." The Manager said as he walked up to the Driver, putting his arms around the Driver's waist. He nipped gently at the Manager's right ear. "Absolutely fucking gorgeous."

"I don't get how this is going to make me a zebra, Manager?" The Driver whispered, trying to distract himself from the building tension of arousal he was feeling in his belly and from how he was reacting internally to something as simple as being told that he was gorgeous. The Manager told him this frequently, but he had never reacted to it quite like this before. 

The Manager chuckled darkly. "Well, zebras have stripes, yeah?"

"Yeah, and?"

"And, you'll have stripes if you leave this rope work on you for a while, Driver. The stripes will be even more pronounced if you struggle, which can certainly be arranged."

The Driver shivered. "But, Manager?"

"Yes?"

"What's this harness for, anyways?"

The Manager smirked. "I thought you would be asking about that." He spun the Driver around so they were facing each other, gripped the harness on the Driver's chest, and pulled gently, but firmly. "For this, Driver." He pulled the Driver to the bed and allowed him to sit down before the Manager sat down himself.

"Oh. I love this harness." 

"I thought you would. Everything okay still?"

"Yeah; never better." 

"Good to hear." The Manager pushed the Driver down so he was on his back, and straddled him. He leaned his face down so the Driver could feel the Manger's hot breath on his face. "The things I want to do to you right now, now that you can't move, are vast and enormous."

"That's not the only thing that is enormous, Manager." The Driver purred, and kissed the top of the Manager's nose. He loved the feeling of being totally surrounded and immersed in the Manager. He could feel the Manager's quads flex as the Manager made it harder for his Driver to move.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you noticed, Driver. I love that you're waiting for me and I can feel how ready you are as well, Driver. All nice and ready for me, well, almost ready for me. I need to do  _some_ work still." The Manager replied, darkly, eyes full of lust.

The Driver had never been so aroused in his life. "Fuck me, Manager. Please, I need you so bad; you're so fucking sexy like this.

"With pleasure, Driver; this dirty talk thing, while fun, is getting quite boring and I want to watch you squirm as you earn your stripes and as I fuck you senslesss."


End file.
